busy_busesfandomcom-20200213-history
Frank Comes to Visit
Frank Comes to Visit 'is the twentieth episode of the first season Plot An American bus called Frank comes to do a special tourist route for a day in Chumley but is so big that he can barely move along the tight and narrow country lanes! Characters * Sammy * Roger * Susan * Harry * Colin * Penny * Arnold * Stephanie * Mr. Spector * Frank (''debut) Trivia * This episode marks the first appearance of Frank. Quotes * (Sammy arrives at the garage as the phone in Mr. Spector's office rings) * '''Mr. Spector: '''What's that, you say? Yes! Yes of course he can stay! Oh, we can squeeze him into the front. No-ho! No trouble at all! Glad to help. * '''Sammy: Wha, hey, hey, hey! A surprise visitor! Brilliant! * Roger: A mystery guest, eh? Oh, very exciting! * Susan: Ooooohhhhh! It-it might be one of those really handsome city buses. * (Colin hears very loud honking nearby) * Colin: 'Ere! Who's making all that racket?! * (The loud honking continues until Frank arrives at the garage, the other buses are amazed at how big he is) * Roger: Oh, I say! * Harry: Wow! * Stephanie: Ohhh! * Frank: Why howdy, folks! I'm Frank. * Sammy: Wow! A cowboy bus! Brilliant! * Frank: I've been invited to stay in your little old shed for a few days. * Arnold: '''Old shed?! * '''Roger: Splendid! Come in, old chap. Make yourself comfortable, what? * (Frank reverses as he tries to park himself, but is so big he nearly squashes Penny) * Penny: Uh-now... Frank - I want you... * Colin: D'you mind? * (Frank tries to find a place to park, but he nearly ends up squashing the other buses) * Frank: Sorry 'bout that, honey. * Stephanie: Ooooohhhhhhh! * Frank: I'll just get in here, next to Susan. * (Stephanie, Susan, Roger and Arnold make enough space for Frank, which causes Colin to sleep outside) * Colin: Oh, I don't mind. I like sleeping under the stars. * (Morning came and Frank is up very early as his loud horn wakes up the other buses) * Arnold: Fire! Fire! * Frank: Come on, you guys! Let's get this show on the road! * Roger: What show's that, old boy? * Susan: I-I bet it's something really exciting. Isn't it, Frank? * (Some photos of Frank indicate where he'll be taking people sightseeing for the day) * Frank: Well first, I'm picking up my passengers at the airport, then it's to the castle, onto the seaside for lunch, a visit to the farm, a picnic at the park and then back to the hotel for dinner. * Sammy: Wow! * Stephanie: '''Impossible! * '''Roger: You'll never make it, old chap. * Frank: Hey, hey! Sure I will. I'll be round your little old town before you can see chocolate milkshake. * Sammy: Cor! I'd love a chocolate milkshake! * Frank: See y'all later! Ye have a nice day now. Ye hear? Yee-ha! (Honks loudly as he leaves) * Stephanie: Well, really! * (Frank is driving down a country road, but spots another small narrow bridge) * Frank: Darn it! Not another little old bridge. (Drives carefully across) Hey! Gotta watch my paintwork here! * (Frank comes to a very narrow road in which he can barely fit, due to him being so big, he is now late to pick up his passengers) * Frank: '''Howdy, folks! I think it's about time I got myself a little help. * (Frank goes back to the garage to tell the other buses about his plan) * '''Frank: Guys, I need your help. I can't keep buckling my time. * Roger: Right you are, Frank! Now what we need is a plan of action. Yes, a tricky operation this one, what? * Stephanie: '''I've got an idea. If we all work together as a team. * (The other buses thought it was a very idea and agree to help Frank finish his sightseeing route) * '''Sammy: Good luck, everyone! * Frank: Yeah, good luck, you guys! * (Harry and Susan arrive at Chumley Castle, then Susan heads to the seaside) * Harry: (Mocking Frank) "Have a nice day!" (Giggles) I'm getting the hang of this. * (Susan meets up with Colin at the seaside) * Colin: Right you are, Susan. I'll take the passengers from here. * Susan: Uh-thank you, Colin. * (Colin arrives at the farm which is his favourite place) * Colin: Ho, ho, ho, ho, ho! I do like it at the farm! * (Frank meets Stephanie at the park) * Frank: Why, Stephanie, you did it! You know what? I am so proud of you! * (The plan has been a great sucess. That evening, Frank takes his passengers back to the hotel) * Passenger: Thanks, Frank! We had a good day! * (Night came and Frank is saying goodbye to the buses) * Frank: I couldn't have done it without you guys! That was quite some plan, Stephanie. * Stephanie: Well, I declare! Thank you, Frank. It was good. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Frank